


Pink

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Laura [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo Fill "Caning"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

“High One, we intend to honor your customs. We will abide by your wishes, just explain the punishment.” John crossed his arms and glared at Cadman, standing between two large village tribesmen.

“The desecration of a holy site is a serious offense, Colonel Sheppard.”

He nodded, wishing she’d get on with it already and tell him what Cadman’s punishment would be. Teyla had assured him that it would not be fatal, merely painful and embarrassing.

“She will go to the field and cut the switch, then return to the wall. As her superior officer, you would act as head of the household and deliver the punishment.”

Caning? Damn. He looked over at Cadman and felt his cheeks flush as he imagined her pale skin marked up. With marks he put there. Shit.  
Tax forms.  
Dead puppies.  
Koyla naked.

When the guards released her, he walked over and looked down at Cadman and advised, “Find one that has give to it. About three feet long, no wider than your thumb.”

She looked up at him with wide eyes. “Do you know what you’re doing, sir?”

John couldn’t resist, he smirked, “Oh, yeah. I know what I’m doing.”

If the flush on her neck and cheeks was anything like how her ass colored up, this was going to be sweet. She nodded and followed the villager sent to show her where to go.

About half a dozen village mucky mucks turned up at the Temple Moogily Googily or whatever it was called to watch John beat the tar out of one of his marines. John had sent the rest of the Atlantis personnel home, except Ronon and Teyla, standing watch. He dropped the med kit he had fetched from the jumper beside him and addressed the High Mucky Muck. “I’ll be allowed to treat her wounds afterwards?” Please let them say yes. Just once, let fate throw him a bone…

“Of course.”

He nodded, keeping his smile to himself. Cadman returned with the switch and silently handed it to John. He pointed to the wall. “Go over there, lean against it, arms up over your head; you can rest your head on your arms if you want.”

“I… I don’t have to drop trou, Sir, do I?” She looked at the group of people gathered to watch.

“No. I checked. Don’t worry; it’ll still hurt like hell.”

She wrinkled her nose at him and assumed the position.

He bent the switch, testing it. It would hold well enough for the sixteen hits they were requiring. What an arbitrary number.

He gave Cadman credit. She bucked and whimpered a little, but she didn’t cry out. Points to the Corps. When he was done, he tossed the switch aside and picked up the med kit. One of the villagers pointed to a building beside the temple. John grasped Cadman by the elbow and walked her inside.

He dropped the bag on the table and told her, “Now, drop them. Bend over, let me check you.”

Oh, God, he was gonna come in his pants. Her pale skin was striped in beautiful red raised welts across her ass and thighs. He reached into the medkit and pulled out some salve, slicking up his fingers and gently stroking over the wounds. “No broken skin. No permanent damage.”

She nodded, her head hanging down as she leaned on the table. “Thank you, sir.”

“Learn your lesson about staying with the class on field trips, Cadman?”

“You’re rubbing my ass, Sir, could you call me Laura?”

He chuckled and replied huskily, “Yeah, okay. Laura.”

She spun suddenly and caught him behind the head with one hand, looked up into his eyes and then slammed her lips onto his. “You’re totally turned on by this,” she hissed as she pulled back.

How could he deny it? She was pressed up against the evidence.

“Fuck me. Right now.” She put her hands to his belt, undoing it.

“Wha… But… Teyla… Oh, the hell with it. He dropped his pants and caught one arm under her ass as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Almost to the point of coming in his pants just at the sight of her ass, he came within a few thrusts, her face buried in his neck, muffling her cries as she bit down on his collarbone.

She slid down to the floor, and he held her for a minute while she got her legs back under herself properly. They scrambled for their clothes as Teyla knocked and cleared her throat out side the door and asked, “Do you need assistance, Colonel Sheppard?”

“No, Teyla, be out in a minute, just finishing up.”

“One of these days, we are going to get caught, Laura.”

She fluttered her eyes at him and sashayed out of the room, though there was a hitch to her walk. Now that he knew she could take a little pinking up, he intended to use that crop he had in the bottom of his footlocker. Oh, yeah, she was so getting her ass whipped again.


End file.
